


A Dragon in the Rough

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cum Inside, Dragon Atem, Dragon/Human, Floor Sex, Knotting, M/M, Prideshipping, Semi-Public Sex, atem can transform himself, atem has a secret, bareback, blown by a dragon, college boys, eaten out by a dragon, human real boi seto, scaly, scaly kink, storeroom bangin', ygo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: "And while it's true that...I haven't been entirely honest with you, it's not because I don't like you or that I don't want you that way. I really, really, *really* do. It's just...."Seto quirks an eyebrow, suspicious. "Just what?""I...." Atem looks to the side, uncertain. "I need...to show you something. Can we go somewhere...private?"
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A Dragon in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/gifts).



"I don't think I've ever seen you naked before."

The question seems to come from nowhere.

Seto watches him with prying eyes.

"I mean, we've never had reason to be naked together, right?" Atem tries to deflect the question.

"I guess not, but you've been to my house a lot, and we've made out plenty of times. And yet...."

Seto's gaze flicks over his body.

Atem swallows.

Visibly.

"Well, what does that matter?" he says with a nervous laugh.

"It doesn't, I suppose." There's a pained note to Seto's voice. "It just makes me wonder if...you're not attracted to me. Physically, I mean."

Atem blinks, eyes wide. "No, no, Seto. It's not like that at all! Of course, I'm attracted to you. Whyever would you think I'm not?"

Seto stares to the side, unconvinced. "You always stop us the moment I reach for your clothes. Yes, we've kissed, but any time it gets heated, you pull away. I...." He chews his lip, a noted sheen appearing in his gaze. "It's okay if you don't...like me that way. We don't have to...to do that sort of thing. I just...wish you would tell me so. Or maybe you just don't want to be in a relationship with me, and you can't find the words to say it. I would understand. We don't have to stay together if—"

_"No."_

Atem stops him short, immediately closing the distance between them, gripping Seto by his wrists.

Seto stares, eyes wide. "...Atem?"

"I...of course, I like you that way, Seto. You're gorgeous. You're the most delicious thing I've ever seen." He gnaws the inside of his cheek. "And while it's true that...I haven't been entirely honest with you, it's not because I don't like you or that I don't want you that way. I really, really, _really_ do. It's just...."

Seto quirks an eyebrow, suspicious. "Just what?"

"I...." Atem looks to the side, uncertain. "I need...to show you something. Can we go somewhere...private?"

Seto still looks cautious, but he nods.

Atem swallows, a nervous sweat beading on the back of his neck when he takes Seto by the hand and leads him out of the room.

Down several hallways, searching for someplace discreet.

They settle for an abandoned storage room, Atem barring the door behind them with a metal chair.

He takes a look around. "This should be big enough."

"Big enough?" Seto watches him closely. "Atem, what the hell do you have to tell me? What is going on?"

Atem sighs.

And rather than responding, reaches for his clothes.

Pulls his shirt up and over his head; lets it drop to the floor.

Reaches for his pants; hesitates at his underwear.

Seto watches, dumbstruck.

"Atem...?"

He doesn't respond.

Just strips until he's standing there, completely naked, exposed to his lover's roving gaze.

"What on Earth are you—?"

"Kiss me."

Atem is on him once more, tugging at his collar.

"Atem?"

_"Kiss me."_

Atem is pawing at his face, pulling him close and mushing their lips together.

Seto resists at first, but soon melts into it.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't dreamed of seeing Atem naked.

Of touching and loving and taking his beautiful little form.

Still, he hesitates.

Uncertain if he's allowed to touch Atem or not.

He doesn't have to ask.

Atem is already guiding his lover’s hand between his legs.

"Atem—"

_"Ahh...._ Seto...."

He's big.

Huge.

This is the first time Seto's ever properly _felt_ it.

God, it's so much bigger than he could have imagined.

And it seems to be growing...larger?

How is that possible?

He looks down, meets those gorgeous, orchid eyes.

Slit through like a cat's.

Seto stares, appalled.

"Please, don't be afraid," Atem pleads with him, voice hoarse. "It's still me. I promise. Please, don't run away—"

_"Atem."_

Seto's motions cease at once, hand still wrapped tightly around his lover's cock.

He leans in, deathly close, caught between confusion and arousal.

Whispers lethally into his partner’s ear: "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

Atem groans. "Seto, I...please, I...it's hard to explain. Just...oh, _gods!"_

Atem jerks into his hand, sex still expanding in Seto's palm.

And that's when he notices something.

Atem's body taking on a new form.

Something strange, exciting.

Extraordinary.

He blinks, trying to discern this change.

His hand moves slowly over Atem's shaft.

Colors morph beneath his skin, revealing shimmering scales and expanding wings.

Sharp claws, a whip-like tail.

Seto watches in amazement as his lover transforms into a fantastic beast.

One he could have only dreamed of.

He stares, enthralled.

"Atem?"

The beast makes a low, gurgling sound.

A trill of pleasure.

Seto's hand stills, and the creature meets his gaze, eyes pleading.

Begging for his touch.

Seto would be lying if he said he were turned off even in the slightest.

Certainly, he mentioned this kink to his beau, but....

He licks his lip.

Realizes his hand is still wrapped around the dragon's shaft.

Atem gently nuzzles him with his head, encouraging him.

Seto nods dazedly.

And pulls on that massive, ridged, veined cock.

The dragon purrs, tail thumping against the ground, head nuzzling Seto's chest, spurring him on.

Something coils in Seto's gut, and he pumps that huge shaft, having to use both hands to encompass enough of its girth, savoring the sweetness of the creature’s ecstasy.

He's almost caught off guard when Atem pushes him onto his back, caressing his chest and stomach with his muzzle.

Traveling lower, lower.

Seto cries out, biting his knuckles at the feeling of teeth against his pants, ruthlessly tearing the clothes from his body and scattering them about.

"Atem—!"

The dragon ignores him, and Seto finds his voice cut short by the feeling of that slick, warm tongue swirling about his cock.

An indecent sound escapes him, and he bucks up into the creature's maw. _"Atem~!"_

The dragon trills and groans, laving over Seto's shaft with eager motions, leaving his lover at the mercy of his attentions.

And then that tongue moves lower.

Gliding over the sweet little pucker between Seto's cheeks.

He slaps a hand over his mouth to disguise his cries, overwhelmed by the intense, glorious sensation of that tongue circling and pressing against his entrance.

"Gods, gods, Atem. Fuck... _fuck me~!"_

The words fall from his lips without remorse.

He parts his legs wide in offering, holding himself open for the beast to claim him. "Take me however you like—!"

Atem continues to tickle his entrance with that attentive tongue.

Then pushes inside.

Seto groans deep in his throat, adjusting to its size.

It glides deeper, harder, fucking in and out, slicking him down from deep within.

He shudders, engulfed by the sensation of his draconic lover's tongue fucking him into the floor.

And all too soon, it's gone, leaving him wide open.

Ready.

The dragon nudges him, and Seto moves to rest on his hands and knees.

Atem moves behind him, and he feels the gargantuan length of that impressive shaft resting against his crease.

He groans, long and low.

Whimpers.

_"Fuck me, Atem."_

The dragon makes a hoarse, trilling sound.

And Seto feels it.

The massive tip of that shaft prying at his prepared entrance.

Seto holds his breath, trying to open up as much as possible.

Realizing how little control he has.

He lowers his face to the floor, hips arched high, taking all of that enormous cock as it plows him open.

Atem moves slowly, deliberately, urging himself into Seto's body inch by fantastic, brutal inch.

Seto weeps into the tile, scrambling for purchase.

Until finally, he feels the heavy jewels of that huge shaft press against his cheeks.

So big.

Far too large.

He shivers, and Atem holds still.

Huffing softly.

Waiting for his mate to give him permission.

Seto holds them there.

Waits.

And then, experimentally, rocks his hips backward.

The motion instantly sends a shock through his system, leaving him silently crying out, mouth agape.

Atem takes the chance.

Slowly pulls out.

And _rams_ his sex inside.

Seto is helpless to stop the blur of motion that overcomes him.

He can only stay in place as the dragon pulls out and thrusts back in.

Over and over and _over_ again.

_Ruthlessly_ pounding him into the floor.

"Ah— _ahhh~!"_

Seto wails his pleasure to the world, held onto that cock by its sheer girth as Atem fucks him stupid.

And then something swells.

Huge and hard and far more than Seto can ever dream of taking.

Of course, he never thought he'd be able to accept that enormous shaft in the first place.

Atem slows for just a moment.

Then _slams_ the knot inside.

Seto's vision explodes in a nebula of black stars.

He screams, taking that bulge as deep as it'll fit.

That impressive cock is already swelling, pulsing, ready to pump him full to the brim.

He wails, moans, clutches the tile. "Do it, Atem. Mark me. Take me. Make me yours. _Ahh~!_ Fill me with your _cum~!"_

The dragon doesn't hesitate.

A low gurgling sound, and he's thrusting deep within Seto's body, grinding him into the floor, swelling thick and heavy between his cute cheeks.

And _cumming._

Seto screams, taking every thick droplet of seed, held in place by the knot, accepting that glorious load as it fills his belly and leaves him feeling sloshy and _full._

He cries out, yanking on his own cock, overwhelmed by the sensation of being fucked and bred so _carnally._

He cums over his own hand, his trail of release pitiful in comparison to the massive load inseminating him.

The dragon holds him there for a long minute, still jerking, pumping, and filling his little mate, ensuring every last drop stuffs him to the brink.

And then he pulls out, the knot popping audibly and releasing a gush of seed from Seto’s body.

Seto collapses to the floor, shivering, weak, completely sated.

And exhausted, seed dribbling from his entrance.

The dragon curls up behind him, enveloping him in his wing, purring softly in satisfaction.

Seto cuddles up to his stomach, far too aware that he's lying naked on the tile in a public place with little to defend himself.

But he figures nobody will bother him—not with a dragon who calls him _delicious_ at his side.

~

Atem is the one to fetch Seto’s clothes when they awaken a few hours later.

“Sorry for ripping them,” he murmurs guiltily.

“It’s okay.” Seto pulls on his pants and adjusts them to the best of his ability. “It’ll do until we get back to my dorm.”

Atem blinks at him. “We?”

“Yes. I assume you’re coming with me?”

Atem stares, dumbstruck. “You...still want to be with me?”

Seto quirks an eyebrow. “Yes? I believe we’ve discussed my...specific interests in the past. Is it so surprising that I want to stay with you?”

Atem pauses.

And tackles him in a hug, aggressively nuzzling his chest. “You’re the best boyfriend _ever.”_

Seto winces, barely managing to catch his balance. “Atem, please, have mercy for a moment.”

His petite lover pulls away, glancing him over.

Realization dawns, and a grin curls his lips. “What’s the matter? Feeling a little... _stretched,_ darling?”

Seto’s eyes roll up into his head. “And just for that, you’re buying me new pants.”

Atem laughs, canines still notably sharp. “I’ll just sew them back together. I don’t think I’ll have the funds to buy you multiple sets of new clothes.”

“Multiple?” Seto’s eyes grow wide.

Atem’s only response is to lick his lips with a forked tongue.

And wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the incredible [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her love and support~. Please, feel free to check out her works, as her writing is more than worth it.
> 
> And thanks to all you amazing readers who leave kudos, comments, or even just read this piece. It really means a lot to me~.
> 
> Take care, and stay safe,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
